Time Lord Love
by Leto Sigma
Summary: The Doctor and Rose get together, but can their relationship survive the life they lead?
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: M _(just to be safe)_**

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and if they don't like be borrowing it and want to sue me, they'll have to catch me first!_**

_**Forgive me if it sucks, this is my first Fan Fiction**_

Rose Tyler was asleep in her room on board the TARDIS, while her best friend and travelling companion was busy in the control room, fixing the wiring of the amazing time-space ship. She rolled over in her sleep and groaned. The room was small but cosy, in the middle, opposite the door was the single bed on which Rose was sleeping. There was also a wardrobe and a chest of draws. On the outside of the door there was red rose painted at eye level, signifying that the room was Rose's. The room was in-between the Doctors bedroom and the control room where he was working at that moment.

Rose was the most important thing in the universe to the Doctor, she was his best friend, which was the main reason he had put her in the room between his and the control room, so she was always close to him. At that moment he was slowly walking towards her bedroom door, planning to wake her up…

Rose woke with a shout as the Doctor started tickling her.

'Doctor!' she screeched as he continued to tickle her. He stopped and hugged her.

'Yes Rose?'

'Nothing' the Doctor looked down affectionately at the blonde nineteen year old human in his arms. He proceeded to tickle her again. She giggled and twisted in his arms, trying to get away.

'I'm - up!' she cried while giggling.

'Okay, console room, ten minutes.'

The Doctor got up and left Rose to get dressed, he knew very well she wouldn't be out for at least half an hour.

When Rose finally entered the Console room an hour and a half later the Doctor was working under the console, his brown hair was messed up and his pin striped suit crumpled and his coat was spread out over one of the rails.

'Good morning!' she called cheerfully as she entered the room.

The Doctor looked up to see Rose standing a few feet away, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt with "Girls Kick Arse" written in black on the front. Her blond hair was tied back in a pony tail and she was smiling at him in the way that made his hearts summersault.

'Happy Birthday!' he replied happily

'Wha-'

'It's your birthday, well technically tomorrow is but as you'll be spending the day with your mother we're going to celebrate it today' he said slowly, as if she was stupid.

'Hold on, how'd you know it was my birthday tomorrow?'

'Unlike you, Rose Tyler, I have actually managed to keep track of time since you came aboard and started making my wonderful ship messy. Today's your birthday.' The Doctor said looking at her proudly. 'Happy Not You're Birthday Till Tomorrow, Even Though We're Celebrating It Today'

'_Messy_?'

'Well yeah, _messy_'

'I have not made your ship _messy_' Rose said, pretending to be offended.

'Yes, you have. What do you call the magazines all over the lounge room?'

Rose opened her mouth to defend herself but the Doctor cut her off.

'-and the shoes in the kitchen, the jacket on the console, the billions of hair products in the bathroom, the-'

'Alright! Shut up! The magazines aren't mine, they were there when I moved in, I think you bought them to do the crosswords, the shoes are yours, the jackets mine, but you put it there, and there are only two "Hair Products" in the bathroom, and there're called Shampoo and Conditioner, encase you didn't know!'

The Doctor and Rose stood in silence for a minute before they stared laughing their heads off.

'You, Rose Tyler are the most amazing person I have ever met!' the Doctor exclaimed loudly. 'And the shoes aren't mine'

'yeah-they-are' Rose replied, trying to string together a sentence without laughing. 'Cause-there-not-mine'

To prove his point the Doctor went to find the shoes, and to his own embarrassment, he found they were actually his.

On his way back, the Doctor decided to take Rose somewhere very special for her birthday…

Rose was sitting in the console room, waiting for the Doctor to return and admit his defeat. She loved him so much it hurt; she knew he would never love a stupid nineteen year old human from a council estate, but it didn't stop hoping that one day they could live happily ever after…

They spent the morning exploring forests and fields on the planet Jusalva-alva-senorey that, according to the Doctor happened to be "just south of Alpha Centaury" though Rose thought it was a whole load of bull shit.

After having lunch they walked back to the TARDIS hand in hand. The Doctor couldn't help feeling happy with himself; the morning had gone perfectly, now all he had to do was take her to see her Mum, which was guaranteed not to go as perfectly.

Jackie was busy on the phone when she heard a knock at the door.

'Who is it?' she asked

'It's me' called Rose from outside. Jackie immediately hung up the phone and ran to the door to greet her daughter.

'Rose!' Jackie cried as she hugged her.

'Hi Mum'

'And you…' she said, waving a threatening finger and the Doctors direction 'You had better of been taking care of her'

'Of course I have, why wouldn't I?' the Doctor asked, looking a little offended.

'Mum!' Rose said warningly

'Jackie? Who is it?' a man called from within the flat

'Hold on!' Jackie called back

'What's Howard doing in the flat?' Rose asked

'He moved in last month'

'Oh' Rose replied flatly

'Well may we come in?' the Doctor asked

'Yeah sure' Jackie moved aside to let the Doctor and Rose into the flat.

'I'm gonna get some more of my stuff OK?' Rose called an hour later as she walked towards her room, feeling slightly downcast. She opened the door and found that the room was no longer painted purple but navy blue, and her things were nowhere in sight, instead there was a guitar in the corner and someone else's stuff placed neatly about the room. Rose ran over to the wardrobe where, instead of the usual mess, there were guys cloths hung neatly inside. She ran out to the lounge and stared at her mother.

'What's happened to my room and why are there guy's cloths in _my_ wardrobe?'

'Rose, it's not _your_ room anymore sweetheart, and there Mathews cloths'

'Who's _Mathew_ then?' Rose asked angrily

'Howard's son, he's only a year or two younger than you'

Rose's heart sank, she couldn't believe her mother had let someone else have her room

'But it's my room; it's always been my room' Rose said sadly, staring at the boxes that held the last of her belongings, stacked neatly in the doorway.

'Well it's not now!' Jackie yelled at her daughter. 'your not here anymore!'

The Doctor could tell Rose was getting distressed; she had now started crying and was looking at her mother like a wounded puppy.

'Well, what if I wanted to come back?' Rose asked angrily

'You'd have to find somewhere else to go wouldn't you?' Jackie yelled back

'Fine! If you want me gone so badly, I'll go, but don't ever expect to see me again!'

With that Rose stormed from the flat in tears, picking up some of the boxes on her way out.

It was three hours later when the Doctor found Rose in the TARDIS's lounge room; she was curled up on the sofa crying.

'She doesn't care about me, doe's she?'

'Oh Rose, your mother love's you, she was just angry. That's all'

The Doctor sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. Rose turned around and hugged him.

'Doctor?'

'mmm' he said lazily, he knew he should be more attentive, but he was enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms too much.

'Do you hate me?

The Doctor pulled back and looked at her.

'Why would I hate you?'

'Cause I'm annoying'

'No Rose, you're not annoying, just a little hyperactive some times' Rose smiled and hugged him.

'I love you Rose Tyler, I love you with both my hearts'

The Doctor looked at Rose; with every second that passed he knew it became less and less likely Rose would say she loved him too.

Eventually, after spending a good ten minutes studding his face to see if he was joking Rose spoke up.

'I love you too, I love you with all my heart and have done since you took my hand and told me to run.

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rose, his Rose, the most amazing woman in the universe loved him back? He leaned forward and kissed her, it was something he had wanted to do for so long and now he finally could. So he did, and to his joy Rose kissed back.

Rose couldn't believe it, the Doctor was actually kissing her, she'd wanted this for so long and now it was happening. Eventually they pulled back for air, resting their foreheads together. The Doctor smiled at her happily.

'Rose, I've wanted to do that for so long' The Doctor said quietly

'Me too' she replied, smiling.

Jackie knew what she'd done to Rose was wrong, and now she'd never see her daughter again. At least she wouldn't be alone

A few weeks later Jackie was on her own again, having broken up with Howard. She was missing Rose more than ever but with every day that passed it became more evident she would never return. She hoped Rose was OK, but how was she to know for sure.

Meanwhile Rose was cuddled up safe and warm in the Doctors arms, giggling at the storey he was telling her about the time he visited Koltren 5.

'Doctor?'

'mmm?'

'I love you'

'Love you too'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: M _(just to be safe)_**

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and if they don't like be borrowing it and want to sue me, they'll have to catch me first!_**

_**Sorry it took so long, I've been a little busy.**_

For the first time in ages the Doctor was truly happy. He and Rose had been going out for several months and he was actually enjoying the domestic side to life… At that moment they were both curled up watching the Lion King.

'Rose?' he asked. 'Why are we watching this?'

When he got no reply he looked down to find that Rose had fallen asleep. He shook his head. Humans slept their lives away. He gently picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

After tucking her into her bed, he sat with there for a few minutes, stroking her hair as he thought. He knew that one day Rose would die and leave him behind. She'd grow old and die and he wouldn't, he'd live on, alone, grieving for his lost love. He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts by Rose turning over in her sleep. He got up and left the room, stopping in the doorway, just to check she was ok, before turning and heading to the console room.

Rose woke the next morning in her bedroom. She looked around and realised she must have fell asleep while they had been watching the movie.

Half an hour later she walked into the console room, showered, dressed and ready for an adventure.

'Doctor?' she asked casually

'Yeah?' came his muffled response. Rose walked around the console to find him with the sonic screwdriver in his mouth, playing around with some wires.

'What's up?' the Doctor looked up at her for a minute before removing the sonic screwdriver from his mouth and standing up.

'Just fixing the TARDIS'

'Where we off to today?' Rose asked curiously

'Your choice' he said happily 'past or future?'

'Future'

'Earth or another planet?'

'Another planet'

'Ok, how about Parfentiamentrus, the year… ooh lets say… 6541?'

'Sounds good to me' she said cheerfully 'just, don't ask me to say the name…'

'what Parfentiamentrus?'

'yeah, that' Rose grinned

'Par-fen-tia-men-trus'

'Par-fen-tia-men-trus?' Rose asked hoping she'd gotten it right

'Yes!' the Doctor yelled as he scooped her up into a hug 'come on, I'm going to have to find you some different cloths'

Rose let The Doctor lead the way through the TARDIS's many corridors towards the wardrobe…

'How big is the TARDIS anyway?' she asked after a few minutes

The Doctor thought 'Ooh… fairly big, put it this way, you could walk for hours and not find the end'

'Well, what's the end like?' she asked

'It's like… like… a room'

'A room?'

'Yeah. A room that's empty, unless the TARDIS has decided to redecorate it just before you walked in, and then it could be anything'

'Oh. Cool'

He turned around and smiled at her, Rose, you're amazing' he leaned forwards and kissed her ever so gently.

10 minutes later the Doctor left the wardrobe room so Rose could get changed, he hadn't helped her pick her clothes in the end, deciding it would be more fun to see what she chose for herself.

Jackie Tyler was lonely without Rose in her life. She felt terrible about what had happened, she knew it was her fault that she'd never see her daughter again. She went about her day to day life filled with the sorrow of losing her only child.

Rose was standing in the TARDIS console room a few weeks later, waiting for the Doctor to come back from wherever he'd gone to find his coat, when she noticed a golden light seeping from the console. She would have ran straight to the Doctor and told him about the problem, but she found herself mesmerized by its twisting golden elegance. She stood quietly as the golden light reached towards her, stretching and floating with an elegance that could only belong to the time vortex.

The Doctor returned from the search for his jacket to find Rose standing, staring at the Time Vortex as it moved towards her. She seemed hypnotised by its beauty.

'Rose! No!' he yelled as he ran towards her 'Rose, don't look at it! Look at me, Rose!'

Rose was aware of a distant shouting, someone was calling her name, telling her to look away from the beautiful light in front of her. She knew she should, she shouldn't be seeing this. But as she went to turn her head away, it called to her; it called her name so softly. She turned back to look at it as it encircled her, everything else faded from Roses mind, all she was aware of was the warmth that seemed to stretch to the furthest corner of her mind, lulling her into a blissful sleep.

The Doctor watched in horror as the Vortex took control of Roses mind, sending her into a sleep he didn't think she could wake from. Her body rose of the floor, her arms stretched to the sides, in the Doctors eyes she looked like an angel, her golden hair being gently swept by an invisible breeze. She stayed like that for several minutes until suddenly, her eyes opened, shining with a golden light.

'Rose?' the Doctor asked cautiously

He watched in horror as the vortex left her, she fell into his ready arms, but didn't stir.

The Doctor carried her to her bedroom and lay her down.

'Oh Rose what have you done, you silly little thing?' he said sadly as he stroked her hair.

'Oh, that's a very nice thing to say to your girlfriend' Rose said quietly

'Rose? Oh my god Rose!' the Doctor yelled as he hugged her 'you ok?'

'Course I am, why I wouldn't be?' she said, grinning at him. 'you lied'

'When? I don't remember ever lying to you'

'you do it all the time' she accused, smiling. 'And I mean, when you said you sang a song and the Daleks ran away. You lied! I was the reason you regenerated! It was me!' Rose broke down into tears and hugged him. 'It was me, I killed you'

'Rose, you saved me, if it weren't for you I would have been killed by the Daleks forever. Thanks to you I'm here, and I'm fine, ok?'

'yep' rose replied, still in tears

The Doctor stayed with her for hours as she cried. Finally she cried herself to sleep. He got up to leave but Rose started to stir, so he took off his shoes and jacket and lay down next to he. Rose snuggled up to him and he hugged her close, never wanting to let go.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: M _(just to be safe)_**

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and if they don't like be borrowing it and want to sue me, they'll have to catch me first!_**

_**Sorry if it's so short, I've been pretty busy with school work. I'm goin to the coast on Friday so I may not update for a while, but I'll bring a pen and paper with me and write my next chapter. I get the feeling the Doctor and Rose might be goin to the beach soon…**_

Jackie Tyler hadn't seen her daughter in over six months; she was beginning to believe that Rose would never come back, just as she'd said. She looked sadly at the room that had once belonged to Rose Tyler, shop girl, from a council estate. She had to remember that Rose wasn't that anymore, she was Rose Tyler, time traveller. Jackie sighed and turned away, shutting the door. Over the last six months she'd imagined she'd heard the TARDIS hundreds of times each day, and there it was again, she was imagining she was hearing the sound of its ancient engines groaning into life. She stopped and listened, that wasn't her imagination, that was the TARDIS, the real TARDIS!

Rose pulled the Doctor towards the door of the TARDIS, backing towards it herself as she tugged him along.

'Come on! You may have a time machine, but that's no excuse for being slow!'

In the space of a couple of seconds, the Doctor had swept Rose up into his arms, and was kissing her. Just as fast as he'd picked her up, he put her back down and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him and kissing her again.

'Do we have to go out, cant we just stay here?' Rose asked, just a little too suggestively.

'hmm, I think staying here might be a good idea' The Doctor said happily.

Jackie had run down to the courtyard where the TARDIS had materialised, as yet no one had come out so she walked up to it and knocked. The door swung open to reveal the Doctor kissing Rose as he tried to remove her top. She stood there shocked for a few seconds before charging up to them and slapping the Doctor senseless.

'Ouch, what was that for?' The Doctor asked before realising who it was. 'Oh, Jackie, umm, hi?' he tried hopefully.

'Don't you "hi" me!' Jackie said angrily

'MUM!' Rose yelled as she pulled her mother away from the Doctor. 'What are you doing here?' she asked her.

After an hour of talking and drinking tea they had all calmed down a little Rose had even agreed to forgive her mother for giving away her room.

'Which just leaves one thing to say' Jackie said, looking suspiciously at the Doctors arm that was placed around her daughter's waist, holding her close to him. 'If you ever, hurt her Doctor, I'll skin you alive, you hear me?' Jackie said dangerously.

'Jackie, I'd never hurt Rose, not ever.'

'Well then, we have a lot of catching up to do' she said happily.

TBC

_**Please review, and if you have any suggestions please tell me cause I'd love your input. **_

**Thank Scout Girl for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated: M _(just to be safe)_**

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and if they don't like be borrowing it and want to sue me, they'll have to catch me first!_**

**_Sorry it's so short again…I wrote this while I was in a school lesson. I have to go down the coast again today, and wanted to get something done. It may take a little time to get the next chapter up, because I'm going to do some research on The Bunya Mountains. It's a real place in south east Queensland. So I'm going to be doing a lot of walking around with a notepad, writing the next chapter. If all goes to plan, the next few chapters should be about the Doctor and Rose investigating strange goings on in the present day. I'll try to get it done as fast as I can, without compromising the quality of the storey._**

'Rose?' the Doctor asked cautiously

'Uh huh' she replied

'Can you pass me the sonic screwdriver?'

'yeeeeeeah' Rose said happily as she passed it to him with her free hand 'Love you'

'Love you too'

Rose sat back against the side of the console and watched the Doctor fiddle around with the TARDIS wiring.

'Rose, hold that' he said as he passed her a bunch of wires. 'Don't move around too much, I need to reattach this to the main power source in the lower electrical junction' Rose could tell that he was enjoying confusing her.

'I didn't understand one word you just said' she informed him

'Done!' the Doctor yelled triumphantly. He jumped up and hugged her. At that moment, all the lights in the console room faded out. 'Or, not'

It took the Doctor several hours to get the TARDIS working properly again, and by that time Rose was bored out of her mind.

'Can we please go somewhere?' she asked pleadingly and giving him puppy dog eyes.

'Aww, how can I resist that face? Where do you want to go?' He asked happily. The truth was, he was so sick of being stuck in one place that he would do anything to get moving again.

'Anywhere'

'Alright we're going too… Barcelona!'

Rose started laughing 'Do they really have dogs with no noses?'

'Umm, yeah actually they do' He replied, grinning like a complete idiot.

When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor and Rose both raced to the doors. Stepping outside Rose was amazed to find herself in a forest. The ground was dry and hard, and there was a dry creek bed nearby.

'Oh, this isn't Barcelona; this isn't Barcelona at all…'

'It's not?' She asked curiously

'Nope, Barcelona has a purple sky; do you see a purple sky Rose?'

'No'

'Then it's not Barcelona'

'Well, if its not Barcelona, where is it?' she asked, looking around.

'Earth, Australia, probably somewhere in…'

'In?'

'Oh it can't be'

'Be what?'

'It's, Oh it is…'

'What!'

'It's the Bunya Mountains'

'The Bunya Mountains?'

'The Bunya Mountains' he repeated

'OK, what now?'

'We have a look around, see when we are-'

He was interrupted by the sound of the TARDIS, de-materialising behind them.

'What the-'

'No, no, no, no, no!'

They both stood there and watched their home disappear in front of their eyes'

'What do we do now?' Rose asked sadly. It was ten minutes later and they we're sitting on a rotten log.

'I suppose we'll have to find someone who can give us a lift to Brisbane or something'

'I mean, what do we do with our lives? Are you going to try and get a lift to somewhere you can get a new time ship?'

'Oh, I don't know, I only know one thing Rose'

'And what's that?'

'That I'm not going anywhere without you'

TBC

**_As always, reviews are highly appreciated, so is constructive criticism. If you want to have a say in the story, you're quite welcome._**

**_Thank you Scout Girl, Ignoramus and HunterGiomanach for reviewing. Thankyou Holly for being a great friend. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated: M _(just to be safe)_**

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and if they don't like be borrowing it and want to sue me, they'll have to catch me first!_**

**_Hehehe, I took my computer down the coast with me this week, cause I needed to write more. Hope you all like this, I was straight to the computer when we had a break from filming our stupid movie, or I wasn't down the beach._**

After several hours of trekking through the dry forest, the Doctor could tell Rose was tired. He turned around to check on her and found she was at least ten feet behind him, holding her head.

'Rose?' the Doctor asked cautiously, going over to her. Rose just groaned and fainted. 'ROSE!' he yelled as he caught her.

A scan with the sonic screwdriver revealed that Rose was sick, very sick. She was dying, and the only way he could save her was by finding the cure, which just happened to be a plant that grew on another planet. The Doctor immediately got to work building a transmitter; he needed to get Rose to a hospital, one that was far enough in the future that they would have the cure. He soon realized that to build a transmitter he was going to need more resources. He picked Rose up and carried her towards the distant sound of cars.

When he had finally reached the small, winding country road, it was almost dark. He stood and waited for someone to stop. Eventually they did, it was a middle aged man, in a white Ute.

'I'm Mike Robinson, where ya headed?' he asked in a very Australian accent

'Umm, I need to get her' he gestured at Rose, who was lying, still in his arms 'to a hospital'

'Rightio, I'll take ya back to my place and you can call an ambulance from there'

'Right' the Doctor replied

On the long, slow journey Rose remained still. But he noticed her stir in the light of Mikes lounge room.

'Rose?' he asked

'My head hurts' Rose said in a croaky voice

'Rose!' the Doctor yelled excitedly

'Oh shut up, you're too loud!' she said crankily

'Oh god Rose' he said, ignoring her complaints as he hugged her tightly

'geoffme' she yelled loudly. The Doctor just laughed and hugged her tighter in response. Rose sighed and gave in, snuggling up to his warm embrace.

'Love you' she said quietly

'Love you too Rose, and don't worry, it's all gonna be ok. Mike! Cancel that ambulance'

Rose didn't wake up till ten the next morning. When she did she had a splitting headache. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

'Doctor!' she called weakly

The Doctor had been working on the transmitter all night; he'd just gotten a response from a nearby time ship, and was pondering whether to take up their offer or not when he heard Rose's weak voice calling him.

'Rose! You're awake' he said happily as he walked in, only to find she'd fainted again. He looked at her innocent face. He had to save her; there was never any question about that, but what if saving her meant he'd never see her again?

After a few hours of serous thinking, the Doctor had come to his conclusion. He was going to pass her on to the travelers; they'd take her to a hospital where she could be treated. The only problem was that it would be a one way trip, if he sent her away with them, they'd told him they weren't coming back. And there wasn't enough room on their ship for two extra people.

'Take good care of her, she's all I have' The Doctor said sadly, stroking the top of Rose's head

'We will, and we're sorry that we can't bring you too, we would if we could, but there's just not enough room. It'll be a tight squeeze with her anyway' Anna, the captain of the ship, said.

'Its ok, I understand, you can't leave one of your crew here. Just, please take care of her, she's everything to me'

'Yep. Got it. Listen mate, your gonna need to hurry up with your goodbyes, we need to get moving'

'Give her this' the Doctor said, handing the captain an envelope 'Make sure she gets it'

'Yep, I'll give it to her personally'

The Doctor looked down at Roses pale face, remembering all the fun times they'd had together. 'Oh Rose, you take care of yourself, you hear me' He strapped her into her chair on the ship and kissed her forehead. 'Goodbye, my Rose'

It was over in a matter of minutes, the ship took off, taking his beloved Rose with it. And that was the end, she was gone. It was the end of The Doctor and Rose's adventures together, he was alone in the universe once more. But something was different this time, last time his whole race had been wiped out, and he'd grieved for them. This time he'd lost his Rose, his love and it hurt, it hurt so much, he wanted to lie down and die right where he stood, and he would, except he knew Rose would have wanted him to continue, to move on and live his life. So he continued, for his Rose, if nothing else, with an empty feeling in his hearts.

When Rose opened her eyes all she could see was white, it took a minute for her surroundings to come in to focus, and when they did she found she was in a white hospital room. She tried to remember why she was there, but her last memory was waking in the Doctor's arms and he'd told her that he loved her, and that it was all going to be ok. At the time she'd known she was sick, and it was obvious that the Doctor had gotten her to a hospital. Hoping he was somewhere nearby she called out.

'Doctor?'

'He's not here' a woman said from behind her

'Who are you then?' Rose asked, slightly annoyed as the woman walked out from behind her bed. She had black hair and green eyes that seemed to look into the depths of Rose's soul.

'I'm Anna Jenson, he entrusted me with bringing you here'

'The Doctor? Is he here?' Rose asked, looking around

'No, but he told me to give you this when you woke. I'm going now, I'm in a rush'

'Kay' Rose said, slightly confused. Looking at the envelope Anna had passed her.

After Anna had left, Rose opened the envelope, inside was a letter from the Doctor.

_To my dearest Rose,_

_I'm sorry that I sent you away, I truly am, but you would have died if I had done otherwise. I know you'll be angry and you'll try to find a way back, but there isn't one, so you're stuck. It broke my heart to make the decision to send you with Anna, and I would have come with you, if there had been enough room on board her ship. Please don't cry for me my love, I'll never forget your amazing smile, or the way you made me feel I could do anything when I was with you. I hope you find success in life and that you never change. I'll think of you, every minute of every day. My Rose, my love, you are the most amazing person in time and space. _

_Be careful Rose, and take care of yourself. You're my fantastic Rose, and I'll never forget you, not ever. Have a nice life, and please don't forget me either. All I can promise you is that I'll live on, alone. And you Rose, I want you to move on, go marry a stupid ape, and have a family. Be an average human, and forget the lonely traveler, who once had a place in your heart._

_All the love in time and space,_

_The Doctor._

By the time she had finished reading the letter, Rose was in tears. He'd sent her away to save her life. He'd been faced with the decision of letting her die in his arms, or making her live her life alone. He'd chosen to let her live, but at what cost? He'd broken her heart, he'd put thousands of years between them.

'I'll never move on, not ever! I love you, you hear me! I'm going to came back, you'll see'

TBC

**Thanks to Scout girl, Ignoramus, and HunterGiomanach for reviewing at different times. Thanks to Holly and "Rose" for encouraging me to continue. Chapter 6 up soon. Please review, it makes all the difference to how fast I get the next chapter up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rated: M _(just to be safe)_**

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and if they don't like be borrowing it and want to sue me, they'll have to catch me first!_**

The Doctor was sitting at his desk, in his apartment. He was supposed to be working on a report for work, but all he could think about was a certain nineteen year old blonde who he hadn't seen in a month.

'Of all the jobs in all the world, I had to choose accounting!' he was about to get back to his paperwork when he noticed a report on the news

…_and the police box was found on a street corner, perfectly intact. Scientists haven't yet been able to get into it, but there is suggestion it's a fake…_

'That's no fake! That's _my_ TARDIS!' the Doctor yelled happily. 'Oh yes!' he yelled as he ran out to get his coat.

It took a lot of convincing to get into the site where the TARDIS was found. As the Doctor came around the corner he caught sight of the tall blue box, standing proudly on the street corner.

'There's my girl' he yelled happily. His face quickly fell when he realized, even if he had the TARDIS, he'd never be able to find Rose. She could be in any time, from two hundred years to two thousand. He put the key in the lock and entered the empty console room.

Rose had finally found a lift with a time traveler that was headed to her time. She hoped the Doctor was ok.

'Cant wait to see his face!' she said happily, sitting down in her seat, and securing herself.

The Doctor looked around the TARDIS console room, before he heard a crashing sound in the kitchen, and ran to see what was going on.

As he walked in he saw the most amazing thing. Rose was standing at the stove cooking something. She turned around and smiled at him.

'I knew you'd come' she said softly

'Rose?'

'Course, who else would it be?'

'But how? When?'

'I got a lift, yesterday'

The Doctor ran forwards and hugged her 'Oh Rose, I thought I'd never see you again!' Rose just smiled sweetly and held out a plate of lasagna. 'Hungry?'

The Doctor took the plate out of her hands and placed it down on the table, before leading her down the corridor towards their bedroom.

**_Sorry it's so short; there will be another one soon. Thanks to all who reviewed, please do so again. Feel free to suggest things you want to see in the story, cause I don't have a plot, I'm just winging it. I may not be doing much on this storey for a while. I think I'm getting sick…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated: M _(just to be safe)_**

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and if they don't like me borrowing it and want to sue me, they'll have to catch me first!_**

The Doctor walked into the bedroom and stared at Rose, who was fast asleep in the bed, her blonde hair messed up from a nights sleeping. Something wasn't right, and he knew it. There was something about the way she was behaving…

He watched her for the rest of the day until he was sure there was something wrong. He walked over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder 'Rose honey, are you feeling alright?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

'Because you're acting very strange…'

'I'm not, honestly, I'm fine'

'No you're not Rose'

'I'M FINE!' Rose yelled and stormed out

The Doctor watched her storm off and knew something wasn't right; Rose wouldn't do that, not to him.

'ROSE TYLER, OR WHATEVER YOU ARE THAT HAS HER BODY, GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!'

'NO!'

Rose turned around to face him with a dark gleam in her eyes

'The body is mine and you will not take it from me' she said darkly

'What are you, and what do you want with Rose?' the Doctor asked

'I am the shadow, and I claim Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, as my own'

'Oh no you don't! Rose Tyler is mine, and mine alone!' the Doctor yelled dangerously 'Well, actually she's hers and hers alone, but still… GET OUT!'

Rose simply turned and walked away, towards the console room.

'YOU COME RIGHT BACK HERE, NOW!' he yelled, following her.

Rose, or the shadow, turned around and glared at him 'this body is mine now'

The Doctor ran over to her and grabbed her arm 'You WILL let her go!' he spat angrily

'What is there that you can do to stop me? You are scared of harming this body'

The Doctor dragged Rose- or the Shadow, down the hall to the mad bay, where he chained her to the bed.

'Your not going anywhere, until you leave that body…'

After hours of work the Doctor found a way to get rid of the shadow. Turning around, he found that she was gone. The chains were on the floor, and the shadow had left, taking Rose with it…

TBC

**_I'm really sorry for the short chapter I'll get more done ASAP, I'm starting at a new school, so that may keep me busy for a while, I'll try to keep this updated though. Thanks to those who reviewed._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rated: M _(just to be safe)_**

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and if they don't like me borrowing it and want to sue me, they'll have to catch me first!_**

The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS, hoping the shadow hadn't taken Rose far. He caught sight of her two blocks away, still running; Rose had never been able to outrun him.

'YOU MAY AS WELL STOP, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO GET YOU!' he yelled running up to her and grabbing her arm. She turned and gave him a distasteful look.

'Get your hands off me!' she yelled. There were people gathering around now. The shadow started screaming.

'Oi!' a police officer yelled 'I suggest you take your hands off her!'

'No. Uh, you don't understand… This is my… sister. And she's mentally challenged… She ran away earlier and I just found her' The Doctor said, slipping the end of a syringe into her arm. Rose proceeded to faint in his arms.

'Well... I'd best be off, have fun you lot' The Doctor quickly picked Rose up and raced back to the TARDIS before anyone could move.

After the Doctor had disposed of the shadow, all he was left to do was to wait for his beloved Rose to wake up. He stood watch over her for three days. Not leaving her side except to go to the toilet or make a cup of tea.

One evening he noticed her hand twitch.

'Rose!' he yelled excitedly

'Good mornin' Rose said sleepily, opening her eyes to look at him

'Oh Rose' the Doctor said softly, hugging her close to him, crying into her shoulder

'Hey… Did you get rid of that thing?' Rose asked quietly

'Yes Rose, it's gone forever'

Rose smiled and hugged closer to him.

'Rose?'

'mmm?'

'What's the last thing you remember before it took you over?'

'Goin to sleep after we shagged, though, before that I was starting to feel a little strange'

'That was the shadow breaking through your defenses. And I have to say I'm glad I didn't shag the shadow…' He smiled at her.

'So am I' she said happily, and snuggled up into his arms

TBC

_**Sorry… another short one, I'll put another, longer one up in a few days…**_

_**As always… thanks to those who reviewed, its ok if you didn't, but reviews help me write… Any impute into the plot is welcome**_


	9. Goodbye

**Sadly, I was banned from the internet today. I doubt I'll be able to come back online, as my mother said she is gonna sell my computer. Thanks for the reviews, and stuff. Sorry I couldn't finish the storey.**

**Leto**


End file.
